yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 56
！！|romaji = Sekyuriti Kanzen Hōimō!!|englishtitle =Synchro Sector |type = Anime|airs = May 17, 2015 (Japanese) September 2, 2016 (English)|season = 2|op = UNLEASH (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = ARC of Smile! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 55|next = Episode 57|image = |duration = 24 minutes}}"Security's Perfect Encirclement!!" (セキュリティ ！！ Sekyuriti Kanzen Hōimō!!), known as "Synchro Sector" in the Dub version, is the fifty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūya and the Lancers have entered the Synchro Dimension, however, he realizes that only Shingo, Serena and Reira are around him. Almost immediately, they are surrounded by Security, thinking Yūya and Serena are Yūgo and Yuzu! While casting a scornful eye at a hesitant and bewildered Yūya, Shingo and Serena begin a Duel against Security! When Yūya and Serena turn the odds against their opponents, more Security appears. Then, however, the sky suddenly turns dark...! Featured Duels Shingo Sawatari vs. Security ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' Duel is shown from an unknown turn, and Shingo gets defeated in a One Turn Kill (Shingo: 4000 → 0 LP). Serena vs. Security [[Episode 55|''Duel continues from the previous episode]] . Serena's turn Serena Normal Summons "Moonlight Blue Cat" (CG Star 4/1600/1200). She Sets a card. Security's turn An unknown amount of time is skipped. Security controls "Vigilante Zeni" (CG Star 4/1600/1200) and "Vigilante Garter" (CG Star 3/800/800). He then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Garter" with the Level 4 "Zeni" to Synchro Summon "Sniping Hazy Type-0" (CG Star 7/2400/2000) in Attack Position. An unknown amount of time is skipped and Security has 1600 LP remaining. Serena's turn Serena draws and subsequently activates "Fusion", fusing "Moonlight Blue Cat" and "Moonlight Purple Butterfly" from her hand to Fusion Summon "Moonlight Cat Dancer" (CG Star 7/2400/2000) in Attack Position. She then activates "Moon Light Perfume", allowing her to Special Summon a "Moonlight" monster from her Graveyard. She Special Summons "Moonlight Blue Cat" (CG Star 4/1600/1200). Since "Blue Cat" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing her to double the ATK of a "Moonlight" monster she controls until the end of this turn. Serena targets "Cat Dancer" ("Cat Dancer": 2400 → 4800/2000). She then activates the effect of "Cat Dancer", Releasing another "Moonlight" monster to allow it to attack each monster her opponent controls twice each this turn, but the attacked monsters cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack on each of them. She Releases "Blue Cat". "Cat Dancer" attacks "Type-0" (Security: 1600 → 0 LP). Yūya Sakaki vs. Security At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yūya Yūya Normal Summons "Entermate Discover Hippo" (CG Star 3/800/800). He activates "Hippo Carnival", Special Summoning three "Hippo Tokens" (CG Star 1/0/0 each) to his field. Turn 2: Security Security Normal Summons "Vigilante Zeni" (CG Star 4/1600/1200). He activates its effect, which lets him reduce its ATK to 0 ("Zeni": 1600 → 0/1200) and Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Vigilante" monster from your hand. He Special Summons "Vigilante Garter" (CG Star 3/800/800). He then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Garter" with the Level 4 "Zeni" to Synchro Summon "Sniping Heiji Type-0" (CG Star 7/2400/2000) in Attack Position. Security activates its effect, which lets send a card from his hand to the Graveyard to destroy a monster his opponent controls and inflict 400 damage. Security targets "Discover Hippo", but Yūya finds and activates the Action Card, "Guard Cover". This lets him switch the targeted monster with another monster on his field; this effect applies for the rest of the turn. Yūya switches the target to one of his "Hippo Tokens", which destroyed via the effect of "Type-0" (Yūya: 4000 → 3600 LP). Security activates the effect of "Type-0" twice more, but the effect of "Guard Cover" changes the target again to a "Hippo Token" (Yūya: 3600 → 3200 → 2800 LP). Security activates the effect of "Type-0" for the fourth time and targets "Discover Hippo" again, but Yūya finds and activates the Action Card, "Mirror Barrier", preventing "Discover Hippo" from being destroyed by his opponent's card effects. Security finds and activates the Action Card, "Zero Penalty", reducing the ATK of 1 face-up monster his opponent controls to 0 ("Discover Hippo": 800 → 0/800). "Type-0" attacks and destroys "Discover Hippo" (Yūya: 2800 → 400 LP). Turn 3: Yūya Yūya activates "Entermate Monkeyboard" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) and "Entermate Guitartle" (Left Pendulum Scale 6) in his Pendulum Zones. Since he has a Pendulum Card in his other Pendulum Zone, he activates the Pendulum Effect of "Guitartle", which allows him to draw a card. Yūya draws "Entertainment Band Hurricane". He activates the Pendulum Effect of "Monkeyboard", which allows him to add a Level 4 or lower "Entermate" monster from his Deck to his hand. Yūya adds "Entermate Cheermole". He then Pendulum Summons "Entermate Cheermole" (CG Star 2/600/1000), "Entermate Drumming Kong" (CG Star 5/1600/900) and "Entermate La Panda" (CG Star 3/800/800) from his hand, all in Attack Position. Yūya activates "Entertainment Band Hurricane", which allows him to return cards his opponent controls to the hand, up to the number of "Entermate" monsters on the field. "Type-0" is returned to the Extra Deck. Security activates the other effect of "Type-0"; as it left the field, he can Special Summon all the monsters that were used for its Synchro Summon from his Graveyard. "Vigilante Zeni" (CG Star 4/1600/1200) and "Vigilante Garter" (CG Star 3/800/800) are Special Summoned in Defense Position. At this moment, Crow Hogan, enters the Duel and Synchro Summons "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower" (CG Star 7/2600/2000) as a cover-up and rescues Yūya, Serena, Reira, and Shingo with the help of his friends, so the Duel ends with no result. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Serena Crow Hogan Security Action Field Action Cards Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2